Of Fire and Ice
by Wisely-san
Summary: Après le départ de Norvège, la relation de Danemark et Islande est des plus glaciale. Que se passe-t-il quand un événement, ou plutôt une liste d'événements, les rapproche. DenIce. OS.


**Donc voilà, un DenIce, parce que ce pairing est quasiment inexistant sur les fandoms français, anglais et espagnol (Oui, je suis même allée voir en ESPAGNOL !) alors que, historiquement parlant, c'est un des pairings les plus probables quoi ! **

**Et aussi, j'ai fait un DenIce parce que ce pairing est trop dénigré alors que franchement, il roxxe de la mort qui tue quoi ! Et y en a trop peu...**

**Ouais mais bon, tout mes pairings préférés, sur le fandom français, y en a trop peu.. (Genre, le nombre de NorIce, DenIce, LadoGel, BulRo, RuJa et Kimchiburger est affreusement bas, y a un peu plus de HongIce mais da fuque quoi ! D8). Donc, je vous invite à en écrire hein ? =3 **

**Sinoooon, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, le texte pourri and all u_u La plus grande partie de cette chose a été écrite entre 1h et 5h ce matin, donc on va pas dire que j'étais super en forme xD Et j'ai faillit poster à 5h d'ailleurs... Mais bon, comme je trouvais pas de titre (déjà que celui là est trop nul) ben, j'ai été raisonnable et je suis allée dormir... Oui, moi raisonnable, choquant hein ? xD**

**Euh... Sinon... **

**DISCLAMER : Pas à moi ~ **

**Un dernier détail pour vous aider hein : Tout ce machin à lieu après le Traité de Kiel, donc plutôt 1815/1816 dans les environ quoi ^^ **

**Les traductions sont à la fin comme d'hab u_u  
**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Of Fire and Ice**

**.**

Un homme de grande taille marchait le plus silencieusement possible à travers les couloirs de sa maison. Il essayait du mieux possible pour se déplacer sans renverser de meubles ou se prendre de murs, le tout dans le noir pour ne pas réveiller la personne qui devait dormir en ce moment même.

Voyant la difficulté qu'il avait à se déplacer, il se promis qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais boire avec d'autres nations. À chaque fois ça lui retombait dessus. Faut dire que quand il devait s'occuper d'un adolescent islandais dont le caractère était imbuvable quand on le réveillait brusquement, rentrer quelque peu éméché n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Bon, faut dire qu'avant c'était Norvège qui s'occupait de son petit frère, et pour le danois, c'était la meilleure chose. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Islande et que ce dernier le tenait responsable du fait que son grand frère soit parti avec Suède, la vie était devenue beaucoup plus difficile pour Danemark.

Mais, malgré tout, même si le plus jeune était un sale gosse, il ne voulait en aucun cas le voir partir. Il n'avait jamais aimé les séparations. Il s'était durement remis de l'abandon, car il avait senti cela comme un abandon, de Suède et Finlande, il avait mit presque un siècle pour cela. L'abandon et la solitude était ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était pour cela qu'il avait essayé de les retenir par la force, mais cela n'avait jamais réussit. Et ensuite, Suède lui arracha Norvège, lui laissant juste un gosse qui le haïssait.

Vraiment cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais c'était mieux que de se retrouver seul. Il haïssait la solitude. De plus, l'islandais pouvait être sympa quand il voulait. Le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas souvent.

Le blond essaya de faire encore moins de bruit quand il passa devant la chambre d'Islande, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit des sanglots étouffés venir de cette pièce. Cela le stoppa immédiatement.

Danemark s'approcha de la porte pour voir si ce n'était pas une illusion due à son imagination embrumée par l'alcool, mais en entrant doucement il vit que le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés lui tournait le dos.

Le plus âgé s'approcha alors un peu, et malgré la noirceur ambiante il vit que des larmes coulaient sur les joues pâles du petit islandais. Ce dernier ne semblait pas remarquer la présence du danois, il avait même l'air profondément endormi.

Il s'assit donc sur le bord du lit et essuya doucement les joues trempées de larmes. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit l'adolescent murmurer :

_- Stóri bróðir..._

Ces quelques mots prononcés inconsciemment déchirèrent le cœur de Danemark. Il savait à quel point Islande était proche de son frère et que le départ du norvégien lui avait brisé le cœur, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'avait pas choisit de laisser partir Norvège, même si en quelque sorte, tout cela était de sa faute. S'il avait été juste un peu plus prudent, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Il se releva et repartit le plus doucement qu'il le put. L'état du plus jeune l'avait bouleversé. Bien sûr, il savait que l'autre blond lui manquait énormément, mais le voir pleurer dans son sommeil en appelant doucement son frère était autre chose que le savoir.

Le lendemain, quand il arriva dans la cuisine vers une heure de l'après midi, il vit Islande assis à table, rien ne laissait voir ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit passée. Les yeux violets de l'islandais n'étaient ni gonflés ni rougis par les larmes. Le danois se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas rêvé la nuit dernière, mais cela lui semblait impossible.

Danemark s'assit en face d'Islande et le fixa longuement. Au début cela ne gêna pas l'adolescent mais après plusieurs minutes il se mit à rougir et lui demanda agressivement :

_- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?_

Le blond cligna des yeux, l'air surpris, avant de sourire.

Cela énerva l'islandais qui, pour la première fois depuis que Norvège était parti avec Suède, montra une quelconque émotion devant nuit dernière ne comptait pas puisqu'il n'était pas conscient à ce moment là. Il fronça les sourcils et semblait sur le point d'exploser et de hurler.

Cela n'eut aucun autre effet que d'élargir le sourire de Danemark.

Islande ferma les yeux et pris une longue inspiration afin de garder son calme et retrouver son visage impassible.

Soudain il se leva sous le regard surpris du danois. Puis il partit en trombe dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, s'il avait eut un peu plus de forces il l'aurait brisée.

Ignorant ce qu'il considérait comme un coup de colère passager, Danemark retourna à son bureau pour s'occuper de toutes les affaires qui concernaient son royaume, il ne vit pas l'islandais du reste de la journée, mais cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça, il avait beaucoup de travail après tout, et un peu de calme ne lui faisait pas de mal, même si avoir de la compagnie lui manquait.

Il dîna seul ce soir là. De toute façon, le petit dont il avait la garde ne daignait que peu se montrer aux repas. Il le voyait au déjeuner et c'était tout.

Il resta ensuite quelques heures de plus afin d'avancer encore un peu dans ses papier et ensuite de pouvoir répondre aux nombreuses lettres qu'il avait reçu.

Il était près de deux heures du matin quand il décida qu'il était temps qu'il aille se coucher. Pas comme si qui que ce soit s'inquiéterait de sa santé maintenant, mais il n'en tenait pas compte, après tout c'était son devoir de rester en forme pour veiller sur Islande, même si ce dernier ne voulait pas de son aide ou de quoi que ce soit venant de lui.

Il repassa, comme le soir précédent, devant la chambre de l'islandais et de nouveau il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Une nouvelle fois il entra dans la chambre et s'assit à côté du plus jeune. Puis, une fois n'est pas coutume, il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du garçon aux yeux violets puis, doucement il passa sa main entre ses cheveux argentés, faisant se retourner l'autre dans son sommeil.

Le danois s'écarta d'un coup, ne voulant pas le réveiller, mais le plus petit avait attrapé sa manche et l'empêchait de partir.

_- Ekki yfirgefa mig..._, supplia-t-il doucement.

Définitivement, le blond ne pouvait laisser ce petit maintenant qu'il lui avait demandé, même si c'était inconscient, de rester auprès de lui. Il n'était pas sans cœur.

Malgré tout, il était fatigué, il décida donc de s'allonger aux côtés du plus petit et de le serrer dans ses bras, comme ça il ne se sentirait pas abandonné ou quoi que ce soit.

Le lendemain, ou du moins, quelques heures plus tard, à cause d'un certain islandais qui n'avait pas apprécié de le trouver dans son lit à son réveil, donc, naturellement il l'avait fait tomber du lit en plus de lui crier de partir et de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, tout en rougissant et en le frappant avec son oreiller. Bien sûr, le blond n'était pas préparé à un tel réveil.

Il s'était donc précipité hors de la pièce et avait attendu que l'islandais sorte de sa chambre, ce que ce dernier n'avait pas daigné faire avant plusieurs heures. Et malgré cela, il l'ignora et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et ce manège dura ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, voir quelques semaines. Chaque nuit, Islande pleurait et à chaque fois Danemark venait le réconforter et de temps en temps, le plus vieux prenait le risque d'enlacer l'autre, même s'il savait que l'islandais ne réagissait jamais bien quand il se réveillait dans les bras du danois.

Bien entendu, chaque matin, et pendant tout le reste de la journée, ils faisaient comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Au fur et à mesure, Islande commençait à s'habituer à la vie avec Danemark. Il regrettait de moins en moins la présence de son frère et il commençait même à apprécier la compagnie du blond. D'ailleurs, l'autre ne l'avait sans doute pas remarqué, mais cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il ne pleurait plus et qu'en réalité il était éveillé quand le danois entrait doucement dans sa chambre.

C'était étrange la façon dont ils s'étaient rapprochés au court des dernières semaines. Islande faisait attention à être moins agressif, il ne lui lançait plus de regards noirs et il ne l'ignorait plus autant, de son côté Danemark faisait de son mieux pour que le plus jeune ne reste pas seul sans rien faire trop longtemps et qu'il se sente chez lui dans la grande maison qui les abritait.

Et ainsi passèrent de nouveaux moi et bientôt une année. Puis une autre. Quelques années n'étaient rien pour des nations qui vivaient des siècles et des siècles.

Pourtant, quelque chose dérangeait l'islandais, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. C'était un sentiment très étrange.

Et un jour cela le frappa. Exactement comme un coup de poing.

Ce jour-là, Danemark était arrivé tout souriant, une lettre entre les mains, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Islande s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil en levant juste un peu les yeux du livre qu'il était entrain de lire.

_- Iceeeeeee ! J'ai reçu une lettre ! Devine de qui_ !, s'exclama le blond.

Ledit Ice soupira et déposa son livre, non sans avoir préalablement marqué sa page, puis il répondit calmement au danois surexcité.

-_ Je vois bien que tu as reçu une lettre et comment veux-tu que je devine qui te l'as envoyé, idiot ?_

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur la bonne humeur du danois, mais cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait attendu une réponse de la part de l'autre Nordique.

_- J'ai enfin reçu une lettre de Norge ! Après tout ce temps ! Il me demande comment tu vas-_

Après cela l'islandais ne l'écouta plus. Il venait de comprendre ce qui le dérangeait depuis quelques temps.

Sans donner une explication au danois, il se leva brusquement et parti de la pièce.

_- Ice ?_, l'appela inutilement le blond. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu te sens mal ?_

Mais l'islandais l'ignora. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ignorait le tambourinement à sa porte. En réalité, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'ignorer, mais c'était plus dur que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Cependant, au bout de quelques instants le danois arrêta de s'acharner contre la porte. Islande en fut soulagé, il ne voulait pas faire face au blond maintenant, il n'aurait pas pu garder don calme dans ce cas.

Le cœur de l'islandais battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas voir l'autre, pas maintenant, pas temps qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir ses pensées de sa tête.

Quelles pensées ? Eh bien, voir Danemark sourire autant juste parce qu'il avait reçu une lettre de Norvège le faisait se sentir étrange. Il aurait préféré que son frère n'envoie pas de lettre, et pourtant n'importe qui pouvait dire que son frère lui manquait cruellement. De toute façon qu'il envoit ou non une lettre ne changeait rien, le blond ne parlait que de Norvège, tout le temps. Mais, c'était comme s'il voulait le danois rien que pour lui. C'était un étrange sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. De plus, penser qu'il préférait peut-être passer son temps avec le norvégien lui faisait mal. C'était vraiment étrange. Définitivement, il devait ignorer tout ça, ou mieux, l'oublier.

C'est ainsi cloîtré que le jeune islandais passa la plus grande partie de sa journée. Plusieurs fois Danemark était venu voir comment il allait, mais il n'avait jamais ouvert la porte malgré les supplications du blond qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi il restait enfermé ainsi.

Finalement, après de longues heures, il décida de passer la tête par la porte pour vérifier que personne ne l'attendait à la sortie. Il vit alors Danemark, en face de sa porte, endormi comme s'il attendait qu'il sorte.

Le plus doucement possible il essaya de sortir sans faire de bruit, mais au moment où il passait devant lui, le danois ouvrit les yeux, attrapa son poignet et le fit tomber juste en face de lui.

Islande mit quelques instants à rassembler ses pensées avant de commencer à s'exclamer :

_- Danmörk ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Tu t'es décidé à me reparler ?_

L'islandais ne répondit pas et se contenta de croiser les bras en tournant le dos au danois pour lui faire croire qu'il boudait alors qu'en réalité il faisait cela pour que l'autre ne voit pas ses joues qui avaient pris une teinte carmin.

_- Écoute Ice, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi tu m'en veux, mais je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fais._

Surpris, Ice se retourna d'un coup vers Danemark. S'il s'attendait à des excuses. En réalité, il s'attendait plus à ce que le blond s'énerve et lui ordonne de s'expliquer ou quelque chose comme cela, mais des excuses, non.

_- Ice ? Tu me pardonnes ?_

Il semblait presque suppliant et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel. Au contraire, c'était très étrange de la part de l'auto-proclamé Roi d'Europe du Nord.

_- Island ! Pourquoi m'ignore tu ?_, il agrippa ses épaules. _Regarde moi au moins. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Islande détourna le regard avant de murmurer :

_- Noregur..._

Quand il entendit cela, le danois le lâcha et le regarda perdu.

_- Il y a un problème avec Norge ?_

L'adolescent se contenta de secouer la tête.

_- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?_

« Ben, justement, c'est pas si facile à dire stupide danois, » eût envie de crier Ice, mais il essaya de garder son calme du mieux qu'il put.

_- Comment veux-tu que je comprenne si tu ne m'explique pas ?_

_- Tu préfère Noregur ! Voilà le problème ! Tu as vu comment tu étais heureux quand tu as reçu une de ses lettres ? Tu n'es jamais comme ça avec moi ! Je comprends pas. Tu fais toujours passer Noregur avant tout... Même quand il n'est pas là. Tu parles toujours de lui. Je ne suis pas mon frère, je suis moi. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis que le remplacement de Nor._

Et avec ces mots il s'enferma de nouveau dans sa chambre, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, traçant deux sillons sur ses joues pâles.

_- Ice ! Sors ! Ice ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Remplacement de Norge ? Ice !_

Ce dernier ne voulait en aucun cas entendre les questions du danois, il plaça son oreiller sur ses oreilles afin de ne plus l'entendre.

C'est alors qu'un grand craquement se fit entendre et que la porte de la chambre d'Ice vola en éclat pour laisser place à un Danemark furieux.

_- Ice c'est quoi ce bordel ! Explique moi ! Maintenant !_

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés secoua vivement la tête. Il avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire et il ne voulait rien ajouter. Déjà que calme le blond était assez effrayant, énervé c'était pire. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'ajouter à sa colère.

C'est alors que le danois soupira et pris l'islandais dans ses bras et le maintint serré contre son torse, ce qui fit rougir le plus jeune jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_- Bon, tu m'écoute bien parce que je me répéterai pas_, l'islandais hocha doucement la tête pendant que le danois soupirait. T_out d'abord, tu n'es en aucun cas le remplacement de Norge, tu es différent de ton frère en bien des points. Norge est mon meilleur ami, on a grandi ensemble, mais toi, tu es différent. Je sais que tu penses que je suis un idiot, mais tu es vraiment important pour moi. Comment dire... Il se pourrait que j'ai quelques sentiments pour toi... Et euh... Hum... Comment dire..._

Danemark commençait à s'emmêler dans ce qu'il disait à cause du regard appuyé d'Islande qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis le début de son monologue. Il fit alors la seule chose à laquelle il pensait : il embrassa Islande.

Aussitôt avait-il posé ses lèvres sur celles de son comparse qu'il reculait immédiatement en s'excusant qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire cela.

N'entendant aucune réponse, il leva les yeux vers le garçon aux yeux violets pour le voir aussi rouge qu'une tomate qui regardait le sol, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Danemark se rapprocha encore de l'islandais jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent son oreille et il murmura :

_- Jeg elsker dig, Island._

Cela accentua le rougissement du plus petit qui répondit d'une toute petite voix :

_- Ég elska þig._

Le sourire du danois s'élargit avant qu'il embrasse de nouveau Islande.

Finalement, cette cohabitation forcée n'était pas totalement une mauvaise chose.

_- Danemark_, lui demanda Ice quelques jours plus tard,_ je peux te demander une faveur ?_

_- Ce que tu veux ~_

_- Si jamais je déclare mon indépendance, laisse moi partir._

Danemark plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux violets de son compagnon avant de lentement hocher la tête.

_- Merci_, conclut Islande en l'embrassant.

**.**

**The End ~ **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bon, au début cela devait s'arrêter à "Finalement cette cohabitation forcée n'était pas totalement une mauvaise chose." mais j'ai voulut rajouter ce petit bout, désolée hein, mais j'y tenais.**

Donc, Translations :

_Stóri bróðir : Grand Frère (Islandais, est-ce utile de le préciser ?)_

_Ekki yfirgefa mig : Ne me laisse pas (Islandais)_

_Norge : Norvège (Danois, est-ce utile aussi ?)_

_Danmörk : Danemark (Islandais)_

_Island : Islande (Danois)_

_Noregur : Norvège (Islandais)_

_Jeg elsker dig : Je t'aime (Danois)_

_Ég elska þig : Je t'aime (Islandais)_

**Je préviens : Ce n'est pas ma faute ! (Oui, je ne suis jamais responsable de rien xD) Si ce texte est nul ce n'est point ma faute... Enfin si.. Mais non ! **

**Bref.. Euh... Ben, merci à ceux qui ont la courage d'aller lire jusque là, pas comme si ça servait à grand chose... **

**Bon, je m'en vais moi u_u**

**Review ? =3**


End file.
